


Captivity

by diXYears



Category: Priest-杀破狼-长顾
Genre: M/M, 星际
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diXYears/pseuds/diXYears
Relationships: 长庚/顾昀
Kudos: 20





	Captivity

key words 未来星际 普雷 R向  
#军部执行长官长庚×被污反叛前上将顾昀  
#长庚偏执人格设定，触雷请马上退出  
#流亡区即被放弃者的集聚地  
#考究党勿喷，请忽略我的语病问题  
#ooc我的

part1

流亡区的天总是那么阴沉。失去了保护罩的保护，这里的空气污浊不堪，在这个开满犯罪之花的地狱，尽是醉生梦死的极度奢靡。

这里的黑夜，永无尽头。

“报告长官，这里发现血迹。”巷子的入口，一抹暗红色映入长庚的眼帘。他无声地攥紧了别在后腰的枪，对下属道，“追！。”

看着部下跑进巷子，长庚敛下眸子。他摘下白色手套，深深叹气。

星年623年，星际帝国军部上将顾昀在剿灭星际海盗时失利，落入敌手。

一月后，上将毫发无伤，平安归来。

这本是一件值得高兴的事，但军部的氛围略显沉重。在军部管理层的眼中，这个归来的上将俨然是一个叛徒。将顾昀停职审查一月有余，非但没有洗清顾昀的嫌疑，还牵扯出军部高层腐朽多年与星际海盗的利益关系。

这绝对是天大的丑闻。

为避免影响统治层的威望，军部下令封锁消息，将上将顾昀逮捕听候发落，并将这个任务的执行权交由顾昀义子长庚，同时也是顾昀的副官。

这一出借刀杀人玩的真是好！长庚默默想道，他握紧了手中的枪。

他是顾昀的副官，自是熟知顾昀的各种伎俩，长庚四下观望，在判断周遭环境后，果断进入一条巷子。

他的时间不多了，必须要第一时间找到顾昀。长庚想着，目光中透露着一丝怀念。顾昀手把手教自己用手枪时呼在颈侧的热气，他至今仍然记得。

自此，那种想要将义父压在身下蹂躏的想法一直盘踞在脑海里。

part2

长庚在流亡区的巷子里飞快穿梭，这里的一草一木，哪怕是一条废弃的小道都在记忆之中并没有一丝一毫的改变。在这里摸爬滚打了五年的经历，竟是在这种时候发挥了作用。

长庚是在流亡区长大的，直到五岁那年，被来流亡区执行任务的顾昀发现。大概是年轻时都有一颗匡扶天下的心，顾昀怜他孤苦，将他带回了星际帝国首都。他为长庚置办了身份，送他进军校，甚至在长庚被贵族子弟欺辱时替他出头。

这么多年，顾昀一直尽心尽力地照顾他，确确实实尽到了父亲的责任。如若不是十岁那年顾昀教长庚用枪，长庚永远都不会发现自己不知何时起对这个义父有了歹念。

滚烫的气息喷洒在颈间，背后是顾昀的胸膛，常年锻炼所以胸肌发达，硬邦邦地抵在自己背部。

长庚侧头蹭了蹭脖颈，热气带来的瘙痒感仿佛还在。

眼前是没有尽头的黑夜和迷宫一样的巷子，顾昀倚靠在冰冷的墙面上，大口喘着粗气。他撕下军装的一角，用布条简单包扎了自己的上臂。

干冷的夜风从巷子口一阵阵吹来，准确地找到顾昀的脸，狠狠地猛拍上去。

“CaO，”顾昀低骂一声，扶着掉了粉的墙站起来。

大概是在寒风中待久了，顾昀只觉自己的旧疾隐隐有发作的架势。他揉了揉太阳穴，试图缓解一些，眼前却止不住发黑，耳旁呼呼的夜风声似乎小了许多。

黑暗中忽然伸出一只手捂住顾昀的嘴，紧接着温热的唇凑到顾昀耳侧，含住他冰冷的耳垂。

顾昀剧烈挣扎，推拒着身后的人，奈何旧疾发作，实在是抵挡不过。

身后的人强硬地将一枚药丸塞进顾昀口中，待药效发作一点方才卸下些力道，只是单手捂着顾昀的嘴，生怕他引来附近的部下。

“义父……”身后人贴在顾昀耳侧轻声喊道。

药效愈发强烈，顾昀只觉面部烧红，热流一阵一阵从小腹翻涌上来，从微张的口中逸出。他呼哧喘着气，水蒸气在夜风里遇冷形成白雾，从长庚的指缝间逃逸。

长庚将顾昀按在墙上，单手抓过他的双腕拍在头顶。他凑近了些，将头埋在顾昀的颈间，嗅着熟悉的味道，眸中的疯狂少了几分。他细细舔舐着顾昀的脖颈，尖尖的虎牙轻咬顾昀喉部软肉。

顾昀呜咽一声，随即被堵住双唇。

不待顾昀反抗，长庚便从顾昀张开的唇间伸进去，吮吸着顾昀的舌尖，强迫他与自己纠缠。唇齿相碰，发出暧昧水声，在空荡的巷子里清晰可闻。

凭着本能将顾昀翻面，见着他背部健硕的肌肉，长庚忍不住抱紧眼前的人，双手发力，似乎要将他碾碎进自己的怀抱里。他在顾昀颈部吸出一个红印，吻顺着挺拔的背部线条一路向下，最后在挺翘的臀峰上咬了一口，津液在黑色的军装布料上湿润出一个牙印。

他焦急地解开顾昀的腰带，将长裤褪至膝间，手指径直向着隐藏在雪白臀肉间的蜜穴捣去。

那是一个从未被开拓过的幽深洞穴，肠肉紧紧夹着手指的感觉让长庚兴奋。他的眼发红，闪着狼性的欲望。

甚至来不及将欲望释放出来，长庚直接操着枪冲向洞口。

粗粝的军装布料研磨着娇嫩的穴口软肉，周边一圈很快变得又红又肿。后穴被浅浅地戳刺，顾昀止不住呻吟，发出猫儿一般的喘息声。

一声声，像猫抓一样挠在长庚心头，欲罢不能。

夜风扫荡着巷子，轻点巷中人赤裸的身子。

怀里的人已经抵不住层层快感，陷入了昏迷。长庚舔舔唇角，奋力顶跨，在顾昀身体里攻城略地。他加快了频率，几下深刺，搂紧顾昀的身体，将精液留在他体内。

毕了，将顾昀揽在怀里，长庚扒开顾昀两侧的臀肉，细细观赏一片狼藉的穴口，看着成股精液从穴口里缓缓流出。长庚用手指将穴口的精液抹净，仔细涂抹在顾昀红润的唇间，见他无意识抿唇，吞下精液，才替他拉好裤子。脱下外衣罩在顾昀身上，横抱着顾昀打开通讯器，对仍在搜寻的下属道，“你们继续搜查，势必找到罪人顾昀。”

“那您呢？”

“方才有匪徒企图袭击我，被我制服了，正要将他带回去严刑拷打。”长庚笑道，“你们要看吗？”

“不敢，”属下一个哆嗦，连忙应道。

原上将顾昀被判通敌，其职务由长庚接替。顾昀任上将职位期间，虽说称不上温和，倒也算有礼。反观长庚，雷厉风行地摆平了顾昀旧部的抗议，对外温文尔雅，对内残忍至极，却也颇得军部信任。

part3

顾昀是在长庚宅邸的密室里醒来的。

阳光经过密室内巨大的落地镜面反射，分外耀眼，刺得他睁不开眼。

顾昀站在镜子前，看见黑色薄纱下身体上遍布的红痕，差点站不住。

后穴处一股粘腻经过肠道一夜润湿，如今还能流动，从肿的合不拢的穴口淌出，顺着腿根流下。

满目荒唐！

黑纱根本不能遮住身体，若隐若现的样子反倒愈发撩人。

眼下正是冬季，只着一身黑纱却不觉冷，顾昀环顾四周，大概明白了自己的处境。

夜里一阵冰凉紧贴在顾昀身上，他颤了一下，睁开眼。四周是模糊一片，身边似有响动但听不真切，隐隐约约的似乎隔着一堵墙。

有人触碰了顾昀，耐心地将他从床上扶起，牵着他来到镜子前，小心翼翼，期间还带着他绕过了滑落在地的黑纱。

顾昀被按在了镜子上，胸前两点抵在冰冷的镜面上，可耻地有了反应，挺立起来。身后的人贪婪地嗅着顾昀身上地气味，痴迷地喟叹一声。

经过逃亡，还在巷子里做爱，顾昀身上的气味并没有多么好闻，却令长庚着迷。顾昀精壮的脊背上遍布吻痕，肩膀上还留着一个齿痕，是昨夜长庚意乱情迷之下咬的。

他用鼻尖轻轻蹭着顾昀的后颈，用身体压着顾昀，手伸到他身前揉捏他的两个乳珠，直到两颗乳珠红肿胀痛方罢手，专心开拓身下的净土。

长庚捧着顾昀瓷白色的性器，像是侍弄最上等的玉器，套弄时格外谨慎。若是忽略他手中的动作，只会将长庚认作一个虔诚的朝圣者。

看着性器顶端吐露出乳白色精液，他用手掌接起，涂抹在顾昀的后穴。他穿着整齐的军装，在顾昀体内疯狂顶弄。

他时而一下顶至最深处，直捣敏感脆弱的花心，复又整根抽出，见着顾昀在身下讨饶，哀求着他进入。几次深入，长庚撩起顾昀的下巴，强迫他张嘴吃下滚烫精液。看见他眼神迷离，长庚心头一动，舔去顾昀嘴角精液，将其全部送入顾昀口中。

麝香的味道尤为呛嗓子，顾昀被迫吃下一大口精液，不住呛咳，跪趴在地上，眼角泛红的样子直让人更想凌辱。

“义父……”长庚蹲在地上，温热地替他拍着背，语气柔得似要滴水。

“别喊我……嗯……”顾昀喘着气，高潮后的身子敏感的不行，长庚火热的掌心一下下拍在赤裸的身体上，顾昀羞耻地发现刚刚软下去的性器又逐渐硬挺起来。

长庚满意地看着顾昀的反应，从军服口袋里拿出一副手铐，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将顾昀背过身，“卡擦”一声落了锁。

金属的质感让顾昀微微皱眉，不待眉间褶皱消退，一根烙铁似的硬棒再次冲进了顾昀的后穴，撒了欢地大肆搅弄。

顾昀被长庚摁在地上，双腿交叠，跪着被长庚进入。他来不及支撑好身体，就被长庚撞得一个趔趄，趴在镜子上。右脸烫的惊人的温度与左脸镜面的彬良形成最鲜明的对比，他看着镜子里自己无助浪叫的样子，紫红色的性器在体内进出，不由绷紧了腹部，本就狭小的甬道里，肠肉绞得长庚差点断在里面。

他嘶吼了一声，加快顶跨的速度，同时将唇凑到顾昀耳侧，用喑哑的嗓音说出一些荤话。

嗓音低沉，缭绕在耳畔。

甜腻的香味从镜子后飘出，顾昀几欲醉倒在这片旖旎之中。

part4

密室的门又开了，香茗的气味从长庚手中精致的瓷杯中飘出，水汽在空气中划出一道白痕，熏得顾昀睁不开眼。

他侧了侧身，铃铛的脆响在略显空旷的密室里响起，愈发清灵，让人身心愉悦，如若这声音不是从自己胸前两点发出的话。

带着枪茧的手贴上顾昀的后背，替他解开连着性器的红线。顾昀颤了颤，性器顶端吐出淡的几乎看不出颜色的精液。

“义父，可还喜欢？”长庚扶起顾昀，将瓷杯里上好的茶水一饮而尽。他俯身吻住顾昀，将口中的茶水渡进顾昀口中。见他唇色恢复红润，唇角还挂着晶莹的水珠，长庚情不自禁地亲吻顾昀的唇角。

“你又在茶里放了什么？”顾昀的语气不咸不淡，像是笃定了长庚一定又做了什么，“上次你在茶里放了春药，逼迫我喝下去，这次又放了什么？”

长庚笑了笑，“一些我的精液罢了，这茶可还对义父的胃口？”

顾昀淡淡地看了长庚一样，眼眸似无波水面。

手腕还被束缚着，一根细细的银链穿过腕间手铐，固定在颈铐上。胸前双乳有些发麻，微弱的呼吸声伴随着铃声阵阵，不由害臊。

胯间只挂着一层黑纱，黑纱上染着白色的污渍，细看，股间似乎还有淫液从蜜穴里流出。

饮尽了茶，长庚再次拉着顾昀来到镜子前，忽然就卸了力。

地上的软垫是不久前刚铺上的，顾昀跪伏在铺着软垫的地上，腰肢下陷，娇喘了一声。

长庚一把扯下他胯间黑纱，熟红色的肉穴暴露在眼前。他掏出挂在腰间的枪，对着镜子展示给顾昀看。

“义父，还记得你以前教我用枪吗？”长庚笑道，“您知道我为什么次次都能命中靶心吗？”

“因为啊，您教我用枪那会儿我就在想，如果枪法不好，怎么能令高傲的义父跪在我的抢下呢？”

说着，长庚将手指伸进顾昀后学，股股白灼从后学里流出，长庚见状，道，“义父，我枪法那么好，您为什么还是没能怀上呢?"

他想了想，“莫非是我还不够勤奋？所以您不肯给我奖励？”

“咔”的一声将枪上了膛，长庚拥着顾昀，学着多年前顾昀教长庚用枪时的体位，将手枪枪管塞进了顾昀的后穴。

穴口本就狭小，骤然塞进枪管，穴肉绷紧得快要裂开。顾昀惨叫出声，出口却是黏腻的娇喘。

“义父，还记得这把枪吗？”长庚问，“这是您的配枪啊，被我改装了下，现在可供您尽情享受。”

像是为了证明什么，长庚将枪管又往深处送了送，也不管肠肉紧绷到极致，握着枪就在顾昀穴内顶送。

身体仿佛被撕裂，顾昀塌着腰，想要向前逃，不经意间看见镜子里配枪被裹上肉色的硅胶在自己股间进出，哀叫一声，被长庚揽着腰又拖了回去。

手枪在体内进出，许是摩擦生热，温度竟也越来越高，快到高潮时，长庚对顾昀说了句，“发射！”

一股热流从枪管里冲出，灌满了整个肠道。

长庚拔出枪，看了眼枪口的淫液，吹了声口哨，邀功似的对顾昀道，“义父，我的枪法是不是很好？”语气活像要糖吃的孩子。

顾昀不理他，长庚就绕到顾昀正面，当着他的面，掏出性器送到他口中。

“可是我觉得义父做的很好，我给义父糖吃。”

他吧枪管再次嵌入顾昀体内，同时挺送胯部，每一下都是深喉。

长庚似乎玩上瘾了，间或把枪拔出让顾昀猜下一个进入的是自己的性器还是枪管，猜错了就是枪管和性器同时入侵。

疲软的腰塌陷着，一前一后地摆动，两股热流同时冲进顾昀的身体。

长庚检查完顾昀的后穴，确保所有精液都被他吞进身体才为他系好黑纱，熄了灯。

part5

密室里的光线较外界而言还是有些暗，在暗处待了许久，骤然见光有些刺眼。顾昀抬手挡了挡眼前的光，目光扫到腕间，猛地发现腕间不再是银色的手铐，取而代之的是一串宝石手链。

他惊坐起来。

“醒了？”身旁伸过来一只手，绅士地牵起顾昀带着钻戒的左手，轻吻一下。

“你又想做什么？”

“这里是我的飞船，”长庚没有回答顾昀的问题，自顾自道，“义父，等过了今晚，我就是帝国最年轻的上将，而您，也会是最美丽的上将夫人。”

长庚撩起顾昀鬓角散落下来的碎发为他别在耳后，目光缱绻。

“义父不知道吗？”长庚看出了顾昀的疑惑，面露不解，“那时您被我按在办公室的门上呀？”长庚回忆，他将顾昀圈进自己怀里，“副官来报告的时候您正趴在门上求我轻一些呢。”

亮堂的办公室里，顾昀的双眼被布条蒙着，黑纱搭在两人交合处，随着长庚的动作边角不停蹭着顾昀的小腿。

顾昀单脚站着，另一条腿被长庚拉起。长庚一边套弄着顾昀的性器，一边从斜后方在顾昀穴内抽插，顾昀娇喘着，期间好像确实有人来过。

就隔着一层门板，长庚在办公室里和顾昀行鱼水之欢，门外军部的副官向他汇报他即将被任命为上将。

将发烫的脸颊埋进掌心，顾昀有些不确定那天自己的娇喘是否有被门外的人听了去。

身子突然有些发软，却道是长庚又在作怪。

繁复的礼服裙被长庚一层层掀起搭在椅背上，此时他的手指正捅进顾昀的后穴，穴口自发分泌的淫液染湿了裙摆。

“义父，一会儿人多，我不放心您一个人，”长庚笑了笑，从口袋里抽出一根肉色的自慰棒。

“虽然不如我的更令义父舒服，但还请义父委屈一下。”

一边说着，长庚无视顾昀的挣扎将自慰棒齐根塞进顾昀后穴。

“痛……”顾昀的眼圈泛红，曾经流血流汗不流泪经历过大风大浪的上将终于被长庚蹂躏出了泪水。

一根长棍入穴，顾昀只觉肚子撑得发胀，以至于勒紧的礼服腰部都隐隐有开裂的趋势。后穴早已习惯了粗暴的对待，这会儿分泌出了更多淫液，可肠道还是撕裂般的疼。

“不痛，”长庚再次亲吻顾昀，伸出舌尖扫过顾昀眼角的泪珠。他打开自慰棒的开关。

一个月来顾昀的身子已经长庚调教的极好，此刻顾昀不自觉放开嗓子，呻吟声一声软过一声。

这跟自慰棒似乎是为顾昀量身定做的，不会因为振动幅度过大而脱落，安美契合了顾昀的甬道，一下下朝着花心猛钻 

“义父……”长庚伸手拂去顾昀额角的汗水 替他整了整裙摆，绕有兴致地欣赏他因某些不可告人的理由而过分妩媚的神色。

顾昀难耐地扭着腰，在座椅上磨蹭着，一不小心将自慰棒顶入了更深处。

“一会儿义父记得扶着我些，”长庚笑，“不然若是摔倒了，义父岂不是更加舒服？”

知道顾昀脸皮薄，长庚得寸进尺“东西掉了，可是要罚的。”

他挽住顾昀的手，与顾昀靠的更近，“就这样，义父一定要一脸娇羞的看着我，这样全帝国的子民都会知道上将与上将夫人恩爱有加。”

part7

上将的任命仪式，说白了就是帝国上层的贵族们交流的社交平台。

长庚站在总统面前，恭敬地接过任命书，简单地发表了讲话，都是些为国为民不惜献身的套话。贵族们也不在意，能在这里勾搭上更高层的人才更令他们在意。

长庚走到顾昀面前，恰巧舞会的开场舞曲已经奏响。他不怀好意地笑了笑，道，“夫人，可否赏个脸跳一支舞？”

顾昀紧紧抿着唇，生怕一开口就会有淫荡的声音流出。他沉默地把手搭在长庚伸出的手上，答应了。

“夫人真乖，”长庚牵着他走到舞厅正中央，“刚还在想，如果夫人不答应，晚上该怎样讨好夫人。”

见顾昀的脸色立刻变了，长庚安抚道，“放心，我会很温柔的。”

这支舞在旁人看来完成的很好，但其中酸楚只有顾昀知道。

转圈时自慰棒因为惯性摆动了一下，顾昀顿时脚软，幸亏长庚扶了一把，才不至于出丑。毕竟夹着这么一根东西，一场舞下来顾昀的后背已经湿透了。

舞曲一结束，顾昀就甩开长庚朝着厕所走，长庚也不恼，散漫地跟在顾昀身后不远处，看着他进了洗手间。

一进洗手间，顾昀直接瘫坐在地，那根仿佛有着无尽能源的自慰棒直直钻到深处，顶的他闷哼一声吐出甜腻的呻吟。扯下繁杂的裙摆，单着一身洁白衬裙，他扶着洗手台，将手指伸进后穴，强忍腿根处的痉挛，咬着牙把自慰棒抽了出来。

“嗒！”肉色的自慰棒被摔在地上，顾昀不及擦拭股间粘液，拉开窗户，颤抖着翻了出去。

落地时顾昀没能站稳，背部被沥青的路面蹭伤一块，可他不敢停留，一瘸一拐地躲进宴会厅旁茂密的树林。

这宴会厅顾昀来过几次，尤其是小树林，经常成了情人们与金主幽会的场所。他一边躲藏着，一边绕开私会的人。当他躲在一棵树后，准备用衬裙的裙摆擦拭一下打湿了两腿的粘液时，一具火热的身躯从后面贴上来。

“义父，你的东西掉了。”

长庚笑眯眯地抱紧顾昀僵硬的身子，带着酒气的吻像顾昀倾袭而去。他剥下顾昀身上仅存的衬裙，横抱起他。长庚走到月光下，轻柔地把顾昀放在草地上。

他拉开顾昀的双腿，献祭般覆盖上去。

长庚拨了拨顾昀腕间的手串，拉出一条银色的软链。他制住顾昀的双臂用极细的链子捆住。，在顾昀身上勒出一道道红痕。他埋头在顾昀下身，手指有些粗暴的揉搓顾昀的性器。

“义父，你不听话。”长庚的声音有些委屈。他像是气急了，可又不能拿顾昀怎样，只能不停地用性器顶着穴口，浅浅研磨。

他始终在入口徘徊，顾昀酥软了半边身子，长腿微曲，主动盘上长庚的腰，把入口打开至最大。长庚一时疯狂，直挺挺地插入，陷进肠肉的温柔攻势里。

“义父，不要离开我。”

长庚捡起方才捡起的自慰棒，把功率开到最大，挨着性器就送进了顾昀的后穴。

“义父……”天知道他走进洗手间却只见到一根亮晶晶的自慰棒躺在杂乱的衣料上时有多么慌张，他甚至想抓到顾昀打断手脚藏在密室，让顾昀再也跑不了。

猛烈的攻势把顾昀的呻吟打断成两半，碎成一片片，散落在月光里。

“义父……”当时有多么慌张，现在就有多么疯狂。长庚抽出性器，埋头在顾昀的穴口，伸出舌舔舐红肿的穴肉。

顾昀受不住似的，手指紧紧攥住身下的草，指尖抓进泥土。他的脸上满是长庚的精液，与泪水混合，说不出的狼狈。

像是为了洗净什么，长庚难得的没有将精液射在顾昀体内；相反，他在高潮时抽出性器，把股股白灼全部留在顾昀的身上。

又是一场狂风暴雨，光明被淹没在黑暗里。

part7

星年627年，奢靡无度，腐朽肮脏的星际帝国统治阶层引起群众反抗，总统被暗杀，长庚以就职4年来的卓越军功被议会选为新一任总统。

就职仪式上，他发表了一片演说，为前上将、被法院判有通敌罪的顾昀平反。这桩牵扯了四年之久的通敌案就此结束，前上将顾昀被追封为烈士，举国哀悼。

唯有当年经历了这起案子的老人们疑虑重重。四年前军部全国搜查，并未抓获顾昀，至今不知这位前上将是生是死。这位新总统一上台就判定顾昀已死，似乎是有什么内情。

但终究是无人敢问。

“义父，您看，我为您平反了。”长庚借着密室里昏黄的灯光为顾昀念着新闻。他再次检查了一遍顾昀腕间的锁铐，熄了灯。

captivity，囚禁，倒置即为沉沦。

我在你的阴影中挣扎。

—END—


End file.
